Una noche juntos
by Mareol
Summary: Judy obliga a Nick a pasar la noche en su apartamento.


Nick realmente pensó que ese iba a ser su fin; morir en un pozo de agua helada debajo de la mansión de Mr. Big. Y se quedaría como un cadáver congelado junto al resto de quienes osaron hacer enojar al criminal más grande de Zootopia. Pero salió de ese aprieto gracias a la misma coneja que lo había metido en ese problema para empezar. Todo por querer encontrar a una nutria.

Decidieron marcharse en cuanto Mr. Big les reveló que el señor Nutriales fue el atacante y la víctima era el conductor de ese día. Judy quería interrogarlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que ya estaban cerca de resolver el caso de su desaparición. Como su vehículo había quedado en el distrito ártico uno de los guardaespaldas los llevó en un auto. La otra mala noticia era que ya era muy tarde y por más que el tiempo se le estuviera acabando a la oficial no podía traicionar la ética de su trabajo. El oso polar guardaespaldas los dejó en el edificio donde Judy vivía.

–Bueno, ya no tengo que preocuparme por toparme accidentalmente con Mr. Big y sus trabajadores – comentó Nick con su tono elocuente –. Y la otra cosa de la que quiero dejar de preocuparme es que esa grabación llegue al departamento de policía.

Nick tendió su pata y sonrió. Judy ya sabía lo que pedía. La coneja lo miró fijamente y rozó con sus dedos el lapicero-grabadora en su cinturón, pero no lo tomó. Con tono firme respondió.

–No.

–Disculpa… ¿Qué?

–Me han servido tus conocimientos y conexiones en lo que no se ve de Zootopia. Lastimosamente eso no es algo que te enseñen en la academia y no tengo tiempo de aprenderlo si necesito saber con quién hablar de aquí en adelante. Así que pasa y mañana a primera hora iremos a hablar con el chofer.

Nick trató de negarse, pero las palabras no le salieron antes de que la coneja entrara al edificio. Suspiró con resignación y siguió a Judy. Ya conocía ese tipo de lugares, baratos, incómodos y con poco espacio. El cuarto de Judy se sentía como una celda en la prisión.

–Puedes usar el baño mientras preparo la cama.

– ¿Solo hay una? ¿Vamos a compartir? – El zorro volvió a sonreír y se ganó una mirada amarga de ojos entrecerrados por parte de la oficial.

–Cómo eres mi invitado e dejaré usar la cama. Voy a cambiarle las sábanas usadas y yo dormiré en el suelo. Con una cama así no se nota mucho la diferencia la verdad.

Nick sabía a lo que se refería. Decidió no molestarla más y entró al baño. Mejor dicho, al medio baño. En ese cuarto color blanco el inodoro estaba en frente del lavamanos y la ducha tenía unas pocas baldosas de espacio. Nick se enjuagó la cara. El agua se sentía tibia luego de estar tanto tiempo en el distrito ártico. Al salir Judy ya había cambiado las sábanas y había puesto las usadas a un lado de la cama.

–Ponte cómodo – le dijo antes de pasar a su lado con un bulto de ropa debajo de su brazo. La sonrisa de la coneja era cálida.

Nick volvió a ver el pequeño cuarto. No había nada interesante y Judy había entrado al baño con el lapicero grabadora. Se acostó en la cama y se estiró. Ya el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él. Escuchó el sonido de la regadera y sus orejas se movieron levemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero con la atención puesta hacía de donde venía el sonido. Al rato escuchó la puerta abrirse. Nick abrió ligeramente un ojo y vio a la coneja salir con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Su pelaje estaba húmedo. Llevó su uniforme doblado al armario. Tenía el lapicero colgado de su pantalón.

–Buenas noches – dijo Judy y apagó la luz.

Nick no contestó. Se quedó viendo hacia el techo. Sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Esperó con paciencia como esos cazadores de tiempos ancestrales. Cuando consideró que era seguro moverse giró la cabeza. Judy estaba acostada de lado sobre sus sábanas. El lapicero estaba hacia Nick. El zorro se movió con lentitud evitando hacer cualquier ruido y estiró su brazo para tomarlo. Repentinamente escuchó un chasquido metálico. Antes de darse cuenta tenía la muñeca esposada al radiador del cuarto. Quiso retirar la mano por reflejo, pero indudablemente ya estaba apresado.

–No creíste que sería así de fácil, ¿verdad? – Judy le sonreía pícaramente todavía acostada.

Nick ya había presenciado esa velocidad de rayo de la oficial para apresar con dispositivos de retención. Suspiró de fastidio y volvió a acomodarse en la cama dejando su brazo colgado más allá del borde.

–Debes tener el record mundial de usar las esposas más rápidamente – comentó amargamente el zorro.

–Qué curioso que lo menciones, de hecho sí– Judy rio–. Ahora ya en serio, buenas noches.

Para estar completamente segura puso el lapicero en el cuello de su camisa y Nick cerró sus ojos, resignado.


End file.
